


Dusk

by Lokilizer



Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Dusk - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, wayhaven week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25235050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokilizer/pseuds/Lokilizer
Summary: Just taking a nice stroll with pleasant company
Relationships: Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell, Female Detective/Nathaniel "Nate" Sewell
Series: Wayhaven Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833862
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Dusk

Anya sighed as she finally took a moment to glance up at the clock on the wall. Of course she had worked late again, becoming so absorbed in her work that she forgot the very concept of time. It had only been the rumble of her stomach that brought her back into a reality where time existed. Deciding to leave the papers strewn about her desk for tomorrow, she rose from her chair and stretched her limbs as fatigue threatened to claim her. She flicked off the lights, locked her office door, and headed for the exit. She glanced out the front window only to bite back a smile as she caught a glimpse of a familiar figure meandering outside.

  
“Excuse me, sir,” she started, putting on her authoritative voice as she walked outside. “Am I going to have to take you in for loitering?”

  
She was greeted with a welcoming smile that seamlessly turned into a smirk.

  
“I don’t know, detective,” Nate playfully replied. “I guess that depends on where you’re planning on taking me.” His eyes shone mischievously in the fading sunlight.

  
Anya shook her head as her smile grew along with a subtle blush on her cheeks. “I guess I did walk right into that one,” she mumbled.

  
“Speaking of walking, may I walk you home again?” Nate politely asked.

  
After the first occasion of the agent accompanying her home, he had started to become a welcome staple to her evenings.

  
“I hope I didn’t keep you too long,” she apologized, hugging her arms around herself as the wind picked up with the dying light. “I seem to be losing track of time as of late.”

  
“No need to worry, detective,” He assured her as they began the walk back to her apartment. “I would wait a lifetime for you,” he whispered breathlessly, gazing down as the gentle light played over her soft features.

  
Anya’s pace discreetly faltered, unsure if she had heard him correctly, but deciding not to push it. The wind died down a bit, leaving a lingering chill in the air as she tucked her hands under her arms to stave off the shiver that passed through her.

  
“Are you cold?” Concern was laced in his voice, not waiting for a reply as he shrugged off his outermost layer and placed it over her shoulders. He smiled as he watched it engulf her as she tugged it further around her with a soft “thank you.” “Did you forget your coat at your place?”

  
“Sort of?” She responded after deeply inhaling the comforting scent that now surrounded her in warmth. “It’s been so nice in the mornings, only just a slight chill in the air. Enough to wake you up, but not enough to grab a jacket. I mean, maybe I could have worn a sweater, but then by the time I get settled in the office, I’m far too toasty and I end up roasting all day. And I wasn’t planning on staying until dusk, so I thought I’d still have a good amount of sun to warm me.” She rambled on, starting to mumble though when she caught Nate’s captivating gaze.

  
“You know, you do kind of run the place, so I’m sure no one would fight you over your supreme reign of temperature if you got too warm,” He smiled as he teased her.

  
“First of all, you’ve met Tina, so you know that’s not true,” Anya retorted, gaining a chuckle out the agent. “And I haven’t had any complaints about temperature so far,” she shrugged as she continued, “and I wouldn’t want anyone to be uncomfortable on account of just me.”

  
A quiet smile played at his lips, the teasing look he had given her moments ago fading from his face. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence as the fading sun basked the town in hues of loud oranges and soft pinks. A thought struck him as he looked back down at Anya, still huddled in one of his layers.

  
“You know what the solution is then, don’t you?” His tone quiet, but lighthearted. “Clearly you should take a lesson from my book and wear layers.”

  
He was surprised as she groaned in response. “But layers are such a hassle! Take things off, then put them back on, then take off two of them, then put just one back on. And then you have to carry whatever you’re not wearing!” They laughed as she became animated about her apparent vendetta concerning layers. As their laughs faded into the evening wind, a reverent hush fell over them. They both had started to drift towards one another, even brushing shoulders on the occasion.

  
“And besides,” she nearly whispered as the last rays of colors sunk behind the horizon, “that’s what I have you for.”

  
Anya dropped her hands to her sides, still unbearably close to the agent beside her. Cautiously, Nate removed a hand from his pocket and let it brush against hers. When she didn’t pull back, he gingerly entwined his fingers through hers, smiling as she seemed to melt at such a simple gesture. As they continued to walk down the path to her apartment, she brought her other hand up to wrap around his arm. Just as her building came into view, she rested her head against his arm, relishing both the warmth and comfort it gave her.

  
They continued on inside, not unlacing their hands from each other even as they stood outside of her door. They stared wordlessly at each other. The light from the streetlamps outside glowed faintly through the hall window, illuminating each other’s features. Nate began to open his mouth as if to speak when he was abruptly cut off from an intruding gurgle emanating from her stomach. He grinned as he quirked an eyebrow in a silent question.

  
“I’m so sorry,” Anya laughed nervously, looking down at her shoes, “I haven’t had a chance to eat dinner yet.”

  
“Well, you should go in and find something to eat,” his grin softened as he began to say goodbye. He moved his hand up, placing it on the side of her face as his thumb caressed her cheek. Leaning down, his lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he whispered, “goodnight Anya,” and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek. His smile grew as he pulled away and she was certain it was because he could hear how her heart fluttered from his touch.

  
He reluctantly released her hand as she opened her apartment door. He had started to turn down the hall before she called out to him, only barely louder than a whisper.

  
“Oh, Nate, what about your—”

  
“You can give it to me tomorrow,” he smoothly replied, turning back to look at her one more time. “Besides, that way you’ll have something to layer up with if needed.”

  
She couldn’t have concealed her smile even if she had wanted to as she stood in her doorway, watching him make his way back down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece for wayhaven week! Feedback is appreciated!


End file.
